Ordinary People
by OnceUponAPencil
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring the various characters of Undertale after their ascent to the over world once the barrier was broken.
1. Anger

**Anger**

If there was one thing that passed with the sands of time, it had to be hatred. Hatred is what brew anger and anger was an emotion that no one; monster or human could resist. At the time he had been consumed with hatred towards those insufferable humans who dared to attack his children. His precious Asriel, soft and kind, couldn't have been a threat to those who were much bigger than he. When his son vanished into dust he took Asgore's heart with him and left a hole that could not be filled. But in the back of his mind, behind all of his grief at the loss of both Asriel and Chara, he wondered for Toriel. His wife had become distant and would absentmindedly bake her pies. Leaving two extra plates only to realize that whom they were intended for would never come back to claim them.

His wife's tears and distraught cries fueled the hatred within his heart which soon formed anger. His **SOUL** couldn't help but flare and his harsh decree had been made. Even now he could remember the horror that befell his beautiful Queen's features. How quickly she left him behind and how cold the nights were despite the usual temperature in the Underground. Toriel had been his warmth and his light once Chara and Asriel faced their untimely demise and that warmth steadily faded as the light grew dimmer. He searched for her whether anyone would have believed it or not. In the dead of the night when he was sure enough that most of the monsters were sleeping, he searched for her. Ignoring the heat of the hotlands and refusing to stop even after falling into the Waterfalls one too many times.

Asgore wanted to find her. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to hear her voice and feel her touch and know that since she was there – all would be okay. Because just like anger, hatred soon faded. But he couldn't take back what he had said. If he renounced his word then the people would lose their hope and thus feel as if their lives would soon be next. He had to stay strong and keep his word. Because as a king, he could not falter. As a king he could not turn back and as a king… he must do what was best for his people despite his feelings. Many of the children who fell into the Underground died before stepping foot within the throne room.

For some, that would have been a blessing. The more children foolish enough to die on their own would mean the more souls that could be gathered and the quicker vengeance would come. Asgore could feel a scraping at his heart, at his very **SOUL** , and his **DETERMINATION** was waning. Every soul that came to him was colored a different hue and he made sure that the tomb of which the bodies would have been buried was kept orderly by W.D Gaster. Although those children were seen as "enemies" by those in the underground, they were innocent. Asgore knew that and it only rekindled the hatred within his own heart. The hatred pointed towards himself, the hatred towards the humans who forced them underground and even more so – anger at his own foolishness.

It wasn't until that one child fell to the Underground that he felt things would begin to change. That child who befriended the Bone Brothers, whom escaped the clutches of the spiders, ate dinner at Grillsby, spared Undyne, and befriended Alphys. The same child that stood before him and attempted to spare him only to his own chargin because he could not spare himself from the mess that he caused.

He didn't want to their sympathy.

He didn't want their kindness.

He didn't deserve it.

But that child still fought on and with their **DETERMINATION** and kindness, destroyed the barrier and after all of those years – Asgore felt the sun on his skin. That human child… no. **FRISK** reached out their hand and touched the massive paw belonging to the caprine who looked down at them with wide eyes. **FRISK** smiled ever so softly and held his hand in their own urging him silently but with enough **DETERMINATION** to which Asgore could not refuse.

 ***YOU SPARED ASGORE***

The tears that welled up in his eyes at the thought and memory of the child's bravery and kindness overwhelmed him. He cried. He cried for Toriel, Asriel, Chara, the monsters in the Underground, and most of all for the humans that had to die due to his inability to make a choice. Frisk didn't seem to mind being held close to the wooly king and instead curled in closer to him as to hear the thudding of his heartbeat.

Hatred faded over time, anger would disappear as well and there was always room to forgive.

"Thank you."


	2. New Home

**New Home**

There were many things that Frisk loved about their new home. It was much different from the one that they had prior to meeting the monsters and coming to the surface. Their old home didn't have the smell of cinnamon-butterscotch pie in the afternoon or eggs and bacon courtesy of King Fluffybuns in the morning. It didn't have a female boss monster who kissed bruised knees and held them close when they had nightmares. It especially didn't have a ferocious furry goat king who enjoyed piggy-back rides and telling bed time stories.

No, their old home couldn't compare with their new one. Because their old home didn't have an Asgore and Toriel Dreemur. Even though their relationship had started off rocky in the beginning, the pair banded together as parental figures for Frisk. The human child dispelled the tension between the two with their presence and even though Asgore and Toriel weren't as lovey-dovey as many of the former Underground dwellers remembered, they were still happy. But there were moments where Frisk noticed differences in their parent's demeanors. When Asgore would accidentally burn a piece of toast and Toriel would pat his shoulder for a moment or when Toriel would come home infuriated from a parent-teacher's conference and find a piping hot cup of tea waiting for her.

Those shy little moments where they did kind things for one another soon becoming outright acts of affection and apology. Frisk noticed it but they didn't say a single word. Literally. It was one evening where the child had gone to bed rather early feeling sluggish from a day of learning and play. But upon awaking from having to use the bathroom, they noticed something. Soft whispers back and forth from two different voices; one was deep and warm while the other was soft and nurturing. Shadows that would have scared any other child in the dark belonging to the two who called themselves the small human child's parents were cast by the dim glow of a candle.

Frisk could see the tears welling up in Toriel's eyes and the unmistakable sorrow marring Asgore's features. In that moment, the human child couldn't tell what the pair had been feeling. But it had all come to light. Asgore apologizing, truly apologizing, for all that had occurred and holding back the tears that threatened to fall. Frisk couldn't help but assume that this wasn't the first night that the caprine had apologized to his former wife. Though Toriel's reaction was one that surprised Frisk. In the beginning, she had shown so many signs of anger and distrust along with distaste for her former husband. But also a sense of longing. Frisk knew that Toriel belonged next to Asgore and vice versa, that the two of them needed one another and the only reason that they fell apart was because of the weight on their shoulders.

*YOU MADE YOUR PRESENCE KNOWN TO TORIEL AND ASGORE*

Both boss monsters nearly jumped out of their skin at the sight of Frisk. The child's bed hair and rumpled pajamas making them quite a sight to see. However, their worries actually lied with whether or not their conversation had gone heard of by the child.

"Frisk, is there something wrong? Did you have another bad dream?"

*YOU TELL MOM THAT YOU ONLY HAD TO USE THE BATHROOM*

"Well, it is right down the hall. Is there something else that was bothering you?" Asgore piped up.

*YOU ASK DAD AND MOM WHETHER OR NOT THEY ARE OK*

Toriel bit her lip and cast a backwards glance to Asgore who seemed at a loss for what to say. He tried to summon the words but nothing would come out.

"Child. Your mother and I are only having a conversation to decide what is best for you," he reasoned. "We only have your best interests at heart."

Frisk's **DETERMINATION** seemed to grow as the child decided that being meek wasn't the way. As much as they loved the simple moments between their parents and enjoyed the simplicity of their life; Toriel and Asgore couldn't move on in the future unless they were given a push.

"Can we stay a family," Frisk spoke in a voice that had not come from a command prompt.

Asgore and Toriel shared a wide-eyed expression at hearing the human child's voice. Toriel hadn't moved as she tried to find the words to say. So many emotions were piling within her chest that were hushed out as she felt an arm wrap around her. Asgore held her close the two close to him kneeling on the floor so that he was somewhat leveled with Frisk. His embrace was one that allowed movement but it was tight enough to show that he wasn't going to let go. Her eyes traveled to look at her husband's face and she felt her heart nearly stop. The **DETERMINATION** in his eyes mirrored Frisk's as he stared down at the mop of brown hair that was pressed against his chest. The child's arms feebly trying to wrap around his middle in an attempt for a full-body embrace.

Their eyes met and Toriel knew that even if she couldn't forgive Asgore now and even if he couldn't do the same for her, they would forgive each other in time and perhaps grow to love once again.

Because this was the Dreemur family's new home consisting of Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk.


	3. Brother

**Brother**

 _A continuation of New Home_

Time went on and gradually the atmosphere in the Dreemur's home had grown much lighter. Asgore and Toriel were much closer than they had been in the last two years. It warmed the child's heart at seeing the pair laughing together and even the little moments where they held hands under the table. Eventually, Toriel allowed Asgore to move himself into her room and converted his old room into a study for Frisk. Every night when the pair kissed the human child's head and tucked them in it filled them with **DETERMINATION** for their cause. Frisk wanted to make sure that when **he** returned that his parents were happily in love once again. They didn't want their new brother to be sad especially after all that he had gone through in the past. So one evening, after telling Toriel that they would be going out to play with their friends, Frisk made a trek back to Mt. Ebott.

The barrier was no longer in place so instead of heading down the hole to which they fell, Frisk took the long route. Travelling through the hotlands and running their hand through the Waterfall, braving the cold in Snowdin and actually taking a moment to see the Ruins. It wasn't until the little buttercup flowers came into view and the faint rays of sunlight casted a glow on his solemn back did Frisk stop. The one person that she left behind all of those years ago sat there with downcast eyes holding the buttercups in his hands. A sadness passed over the human's heart wondering how long the goatkid had been in that position. How long had he waited for Frisk to return and save him or at least for some human interaction?

 ***YOU CALL OUT TO ASRIEL***

He did not move after the first call or the second. But upon the third, he turned almost mechanically to face them. His eyes which were once laden with tears were now barren of any emotion whatsoever. It pained their heart to see it but they knew that they could do this.

"Frisk, don't you have anything better to do?"

The words that he spoke so long ago were repeated but this voice was hollow and devoid of any feeling. Marching forward with **DETERMINATION** emblazoned, Frisk grasped the hand that was holding the buttercups and yanked Asriel to his feet. Almost like a doll pulled by its strings he rose and then faltered. The human child held the goatkid up with both arms around his middle and hugged him close. Asriel was cold to the touch but his fur was still soft brushing against Frisk's skin. In the memories that they had seen of Chara, the green and yellow sweater that the first child wore, matched the one that Asriel still did wear. Frisk couldn't fathom how angry and sad Asriel must have been at being deceived and how lonely he must have felt.

Holding the goatkid close in their arms, Frisk closed their eyes and all that they could hear was the thudding sound of their own heart.

"Oh, my child! Please. Please wake up!"

"Frisk!"

"c'mon kiddo!"

"Child!"

"HUMAN CHILD!"

"Don't die on me!"

"Frisk..?"

The amount of voices accumulating around them was staggering enough. Eyes opening into slits, they could barely see through the haziness. But there were silhouettes surrounding them moving slowly as to give them more room. Frisk slowly sat up and raised a hand to their head in confusion. Soon everything had come into focus and they blinked to full consciousness before gazing around. Undyne was holding onto Alphys as the Royal Scientist wiped away the streak of tears trailing down her cheeks. Papyrus was being held at bay by Sans who was trying to keep a smile despite the blue pinprick in his eye. Mettaton and Muffet were exchanging looks of worry while Monster Kid nudged Napstabrook as if asking what was happening now.

And then there was Asriel. Asgore's paw was on his shoulder while his other arm was wrapped around Toriel who was holding her hands to her mouth with tears in her eyes. The monsters were circled around them waiting until they had fully come back to consciousness to cry out in joy.

Asriel was the first to latch onto them, his arms wrapped around their middle just as it was when they said their first goodbye. Toriel held the two children close to her and Asgore wasn't far behind them. Frisk looked towards the caprine family and couldn't help but smile as tears were shed. Accepting the hugs and affection from them, the human child watched with a patient smile as the other monsters soon gathered around to reciprocate their feelings of joy.

Although their contributions to the monsters was very great, it did not allow Frisk to escape a reprimanding. Under the ire of Asgore and Toriel both was something that human child did not want to endure. Both boss monsters stared down at the child with mutual looks of worry.

"What were you thinking going back there, you could have been killed!"

"And lying to your Mother, child, you know better."

Asriel was hiding around the corner and giving Frisk looks of apology. If he had known that the latter would have gotten in trouble for coming to rescue him, he wouldn't have been as happy at all. Though throughout the entire reprimanding Frisk wore a patient smile. Toriel's words let up and she shared a look with Asgore who smiled knowingly. Both of them looked towards Asriel who had slowly moved from his hiding place and taken a seat on the couch next to Frisk.

 ***YOU ASK ASRIEL WHAT HE IS FEELING***

Asriel blanched from being put on the spot but the smile that he wore was unmistakable. He poked his fingers together and hunched over. There were many words that could be said but also quite a few that he couldn't speak of. He wanted to thank Frisk for everything that they had done but he also wanted to apologize for the mess that he made. But when he looked into his mother's eyes and saw nothing but the love and care that he remembered, and into his father's which spoke of forgiveness and love – he cried.

 ***YOU COMFORT ASRIEL***

"Don't cry," Frisk said to Asriel's surprise as he had never truly heard the human's voice before. "We're a family, right brother?"

The goat prince's lower lip trembled and he sniffled. Toriel chuckled softly knowing that the child was as much of a crybaby as his father was. Even now, she could see the glimmer of tears in the goat king's eyes. Frisk had been many things in the past two years. They had been a simple human, a child, a friend, a confidant, a hero, a savior, and now they had been promoted to the highest honor of all -

A brother.


	4. Friendship

**A/N:** I am not the kind of person who would deliberately bash on anyone's OTP no matter what it would be. The couples that feature in Ordinary People are based on what I would have liked to see after the events of Undertale. Please feel free to ship as much as you would like and whomever you would like, even tell me some of your shipping pleasures. I always enjoy a good talk with a fellow fan.

 **Friendship**

Sans had noticed something occurring quite frequently ever since the monster's ascent to the over world. Frisk had been trying quite hard to soften the relations between the monsters and the humans which was gradually beginning to ease in tension. It was surprising Sans when he could go to the market and buy a bottle of ketchup without someone eyeing his bones. But there was something else that had crossed his mind. A magazine that he had seen called **People's Weekly** and had a peculiar picture of Asgore and Toriel with their children at a park. That wasn't what bothered him though, it was the other picture that had him and Toriel laughing at Grillsby's new bar. The caption inbetween the two pictures with bright flashing colors read:

 **SCANDAL IN THE MIDST?**

 **LOCAL ELEMENTERARY SCHOOL TEACHER TORIEL DREEMUR MAY BE HAVING RELATIONS WITH THE COMEDIAN "COMIC SANS"? WHAT COULD THIS SPELL FOR THE LOCAL POLICE CHIEF ASGORE DREEMUR AND HIS CHILDREN?**

Sans' first thought was to bring it up to Toriel. But when he went to visit her at her home, her eyes were glowing red and the children along with Asgore were nowhere in sight. Then his second thought was to try and find whomever was printing the magazine. Although Papyrus advised him against it telling him that he would more than likely take it a bit too far. Well of course he would! They were insinuating that he was practically trying to jump Toriel's bones behind Asgore's back. As if his relations with the caprine male wasn't already strange enough from the simple fact that he was considered his wife's "pun buddy" and could get a rise out of her when he couldn't.

Don't get him wrong, their marital status had absolutely nothing to do with him but he didn't want to be at the center of some fabled love tryst. That which made their next dinner outing rather awkward as Sans was put directly in the middle of the two caprine. Asgore hadn't made eye contact with anyone during the entire dinner and although the others were trying to keep the conversation going, it was noted. Toriel cast a few wary glances towards the other caprine when Asriel tried to rouse his father from his thoughts to show him something. The wooly king hadn't tried to make eye contact with her and instead focused on his son. A soft smile finding its way onto his features which put the other monsters at ease somewhat.

But Sans could see the slight tremor in Toriel's hand and the way that she sharply turned her head away from them. Frisk glanced between the two before slumping in their chair as if sensing the mood that no one else wanted to succumb to. This could only go on for so long after all and eventually things would be back to normal. He couldn't have been any more wrong.

It felt as though Asgore was outright ignoring both Sans and Toriel. He focused all of his efforts on the children and took any way out of social interaction with the two monsters that he could. It was taking quite a toll on Toriel whom was now irritably watching as Asgore pushed both of the children in a shopping cart while they were out gathering supplies for the house.

"What is his issue? It isn't as if the article was even real," she seethed with gritted teeth.

"well, it would explain why you weren't around to wish him a knife night at times."

Her face blanched white at the realization only to flush light pink. Remembering the nights where Asgore would greet her after she returned home from an outing with Sans to clear her mind; how sad his eyes had been and how quickly he tried to cover it with a smile.

"Just because I am seeing you as a way to blow off steam doesn't mean that I love him any less," she said.

Sans stared at her for a moment and watched as the gears in Toriel's mind began to turn and then click. While she turned into a sputtering mess, Sans took the opportunity to warp to where Asgore was. Frisk and Asriel were trying to pick out what cereal that they wanted while Asgore stared absentmindedly forward. The small skeleton made his way towards where the larger male was and let out a low whistle.

"you should really watch your kids, they can be cereal killers."

It took a moment but Asgore smiled in the slightest before turning to face him.

"It would be a shame if they weren't."

The small moment that the pair shared came to an end and they awkwardly glanced away from each other. Sans couldn't remember the last time that he felt so awkward in the presence of another person. Most of his jokes came naturally which made this even harder. He rubbed the back of his skull and grumbled a bit.

"hey kiddos, you should probably find your mom. i think she got chilly in the other isle and froze."

At this, Asriel piped up almost immediately and grabbed Frisk's arm whisking the human child away before they could analyze what Sans had said. Leave it to Asriel's love for his mother to make for a quick escape, Sans mused. He then turned his attention back to Asgore who seemed to have taken an immediate interest in the boxed goods.

"c'mon fluffybuns, you're gonna drive tori nuts if you keep avoiding her."

Asgore blinked twice and turned to face the skeleton with a look of utter confusion.

"Avoiding her? I haven't been avoiding Toriel."

Sans' grin fell and he stared at him blankly.

"er, what?"

The conversation fell into Asgore recounting the several different days that he had been 'avoiding' Toriel. The article had seemed to put Toriel into a bit of a frenzy to which she needed to calm down from. He knew that being around her would only make her angrier so he tried his best to make himself scarce. Her afternoons with Sans seemed to be the only time when she truly let loose so Asgore tried not to make it a habit in asking where she had gone. After he finished explaining, Sans was curled over into a ball and Asgore was close to freaking out. Some people in the aisle craned their necks to see what was happening and soon noticed them.

The infamous homewrecker and the duly-good husband. Even though they didn't say anything, Asgore could feel the anticipation drafting from the growing crowd in waves. Though it was Sans' eventual laughter that eased his worry. The skeleton patting his knee.

"oh wow, that is eggstra funny. you have gotibia killing me."

Puns even though poorly placed seemed to be flowing out of the skeleton at a rapid pace. Sans wouldn't mention Toriel's slip up to him prior to coming to confront Asgore. But from the warm and endearing look that the larger caprine directed towards Sans, he knew that whatever relationship they had was still in tact. Toriel and the kids had met up with them at the register and although she was hesitant to make eye contact with Asgore, he did something that appeared on the tabloids the next day.

Sans snickered when he picked up the latest article. A picture of Toriel, redder than a tomato, being nose bumped by Asgore.

 ***YOU ASKS SANS IF HE EVER FOUND OUT WHO WAS THE SOURCE OF THE NEW PICTURE***

Sans glanced down at Frisk who stared up at the skeleton expectantly with raised eyebrows. He shrugged his shoulders with a lazy smile.

"aw c'mon kid, I'm not that underhanded."

But then he winked staring directly ahead at you.

"But did you have a good time?"


	5. Signs

**Signs**

Toriel was thankful for Frisk in more ways than one. The human child helped save the monsters from the Underground, gave her a new addition to her family, brought her son back with sheer **DETERMINATION** and managed to also help her repair her relationship with her ex-husband. Everything seemed to be looking up in Toriel's life for the most part. There were less awkward moments when she and Asgore were in the same room together. It was even better considering that the two of them could now laugh at jokes that the other would say and she could tease him as easily as before. Although they weren't where they had been decades ago, they were making progress. Although something strange had been occurring the past few nights for around two weeks where Asgore would be returning home rather late.

The caprine worked as the police chief in Ebott City, a respectable position no doubt, and was looked up to by many of the citizens (human and monster). It only made sense that while he was cracking down on crime he was to be out at a later time. However, Toriel couldn't help but be curious when he would come home at the dead of night and smell _different_. She did most of the laundry in the household and was used to the various smells and stains. Papyrus' scarf reeking of spaghetti sauce, Undyne's gym clothes laden with sweat, remnants of chips in Alphys' pockets, and grass stains on Frisk and Asriel's pants. But the smell of lavender with a hint of rosemary was something that she wasn't accustomed to from Asgore.

Cinammon and butterscotch was more of his smell with a bit of vanilla from the shampoo that he used. She would know, she picked it out or at least suggested that she liked it. Of course he buckled easily wanting nothing more than to get on her good side. But it also gave her a chance to enjoy his smell. This new smell, however, caused her nose to scrunch and her eyes narrowed at the offending garment. Asriel had taken this moment to walk past hoping to find his favorite pair of pants to wear for their outing tomorrow.

"Mom," he asked curiously watching his mother burn holes into the fabric of his father's shirt. "Are you okay?"

Toriel snapped out of her stupor and hid the somewhat burning shirt behind her back with a little smile. After answering Asriel's neverending questions and sending him on his way, she made a note to ask Asgore about the smell. It wasn't until she actually came face to face with the wooly king did she halt in her asking. What was she thinking? If she went off and started accusing him of things then it could make the situation worse. Even more so, how was it her business what he went around and did at night? It wasn't as if the two of them were still married and Asgore was a grown man who didn't need someone to look after him.

But she couldn't help the way that her mind began to wander. The image of Asgore being greeted by some faceless young pretty thing. His arms, strong and large, wrapped around her just as they once did to Toriel in a loving embrace. That person's face ever so close to Asgore's and the pink blush finding its way to his face. Their lips slowly coming to m- ! no, no, no! Toriel gritted her teeth nearly breaking the dish that was in her grasp. There was no way that she would allow something like that to plague her mind let alone dominate her thoughts. Asgore would be fine, he was a grown man and that was that.

…Pink.

Toriel's eye twitched as she stared at another one of his shirts with disdain. There was a pink kiss mark on the collar of it. The smell was back. It was driving her mad. Her hands were literally trembling at this point and she wanted nothing more than to trudge over to where the caprine was working. Perhaps she could throw a few fireballs or even give him a bit of a lecture afterwards. How dare he -?! After all the making up that they were doing and the happy talk, he was seeing another woman. Toriel felt used, angry, and… sad. Was she so undesirable now that Asgore sought out another to warm his heart and potentially his bed..? Her grip loosened on the fabric and she could feel slight pinpricks of tears in the corners of her eyes hoping to will them away.

There would be no dilly-dallying now. She had to ask him, it was either now or never.

That night Toriel sat up waiting long after everyone else had already gone to bed. Her arms were folded over her chest and her foot continued tapping to the ticking of the clock. Eventually, when the clock said 12:30, she was prepared to resign to bed only to hear a slight click and the door push open. The moonlight bathed him in a white aura which only showed how exhausted and spent that he was. Asgore trudged inside and shut the door behind him taking care to lock it before facing forward. In the dim lighting of the living room, he could see red eyes glowing and staring straight at him. At first it didn't strike him as anything odd but eventually his heart leapt into his chest as the soft glow of a fireball made itself aware.

"So, where have you been," Toriel asked in a voice masked with calm.

Asgore was sweating bullets now and racked his brain for any reason that she could have been upset with him. They had been doing so well lately and he hadn't said anything stupid that he could think of.

"There was some paperwork that had to be done and I also had someone to drop off before I came home," he said and then immediately regretted it.

The fireball grew even bigger and he gulped hoping that one of the children would suddenly come down so that he could escape his ex-wife's rage. Toriel was much scarier in the dark and even in the faint glow of the moon, she was beauty and death in the same form.

"T-Toriel, is there something that is bothering you?" He asked hoping to coax the answer from her.

"Why don't you call me Tori anymore?"

Asgore blinked in confusion and tilted his head to the side.

"What?"

"You don't call me Tori. Nor dearest or any of the other pet names that you gave me. You don't come home as soon as you used to and what is worse, you aren't even around to wish the children sweet dreams some nights. I want to know, **_Asgore_** , who is she."

It was Asgore's turn to ask questions and he was thoroughly confused. He knew that his job kept him busy most of the time but he made sure to make it up to his children during his off days. There were even times where he slept in the childrens' room to comfort them should they have nightmare. As for the nicknames, Toriel had been abrasive when he continued to use them despite not remembering her stand on their relationship. He believed that a subtle and slow approach would be the best for the two of them instead of just leaping into the shallow end.

"Toriel, I have no idea what you are talking about. There is no 'she'."

"You had pink lipstick on your collar and your shirts had a scent that I have not smelled before. Do not lie to me, **_Asgore_**."

He had to rack his brain once more before it slowly dawned on him. If there was anything that he was, it would be forgetful and oblivious. Toriel was jealous. He inched closer to her taking it rather slow knowing that the fireball wasn't for show.

"Do not come near me and answer my question," she seethed.

But Asgore was not to be deterred and reached out to touch the side of her face. Toriel's resolve began to wane but she held strong. Glaring at him with enough intensity to melt all of the snow in Snowdin but she still did not move.

"There is no 'she', Tori. You must believe me."

There it was again. That sickening sweetness that he possessed that turned her insides into butter and made her melt into his very touch. But what if he was lying? What if this was another part of a rouse?

"Tori. If you must know, the lipstick came from a particular encounter with Muffet. She was thanking me for keeping some unsavory people out of her baked sale profits. Seeing as she didn't want to 'complicate things', she settled for kissing my cheek. I'm supposing since spiders have rather bad eyesight she missed her mark."

Toriel felt a bit foolish. She knew how affectionate Muffet could be recounting the adventures that Frisk had told her once she encountered the spider. Something about a 'spider dance'.

"And the smell that you have been curious about is a shampoo that Alphys wanted me to try. It is supposed to make my fur much softer and tamable."

The fire slowly faded from Toriel's hand but it still felt warm as she reached out to run her hand through Asgore's fur. True to his word, it was much softer than it had been in the past. As if she was touching a pillow that could flitter through her fingers.

"S-So, there is no 'she'. Not at all?"

The look of hurt in Toriel's eyes sent a pang of worry through Asgore's heart. He shook his head as to confirm her words and nearly fell to pieces as his ex-wife leaned back in shock. His hand never moved from where it sat against her cheek and he smiled softly. Leaning closer, he took the moment to press a kiss to her forehead. Toriel's heart thudded against her chest hard enough to where it could have ripped free. She shakily reached out and grasped Asgore's sleeve in her hand catching his attention as he drew away. The look in her eyes was one of fear and worry as if she was scared to what was going to happen next. The both of them knew that crossing the line that they had set would only make things complicated.

Toriel's jealousy had led them this far and feelings that had once been buried were coming to the fore front. Asgore knelt down so that they were at eye level with one another. Their eyes locked and the motion was already made before either side knew what was happening. Toriel shut her eyes and waited while Asgore leaned in closer to bump his nose against her own. The familiarity was there and the love that had been laced with the gesture followed suit. The pair leaned away and shared a shy little smile that reminded them both of when they were young and in love.

A kiss soon followed suit; Toriel hurriedly pressing her lips to Asgore's before she lost her resolve. He pressed back with enough passion to have melted Toriel from the inside out. The two leaned away to get a better look at each other before coming back together.

Again.

…And again.

….And again.

The following morning, Asriel awoke with a yawn and rubbed the back of his eyes with his hands. He made his way to the kitchen hearing a light bit of laughter which wasn't unusual but curiosity set in. His eyes widened when he saw his father humming a tune albeit off-key while making bacon and eggs. His mother was also there and joining in on the humming, and before the humming ended – they bumped noses. The action caused a bright red to bloom against Asriel's fur and he quickly hid himself as to not disturb. But he did peek a bit and catch his parents sharing a brief kiss.

Even if they hadn't fully forgiven one another yet and had a ways to go, the signs were still there that it would all be okay.


	6. Cookie Jar

**Cookie Jar**

 **Asriel and the Cookie Jar**

Asriel absolutely adored when his mother praised him. Always calling him a good little boss monster and petting his head when he did his best grew to be his favorite interactions with her. But temptation was always on the horizon and sometimes he just had to go against his reason for being a good boss monster. The cookie jar sitting atop of the refrigerator seemed to be calling him from the living room. It was filled with the most sugary cookies known to man but was strictly off limits unless his mother said that he could have one. But he just had to get one, he just had to! Peeking over the arm of the couch at the jar, he could feel his tail begin to sway in anticipation.

The cookies had sprinkles of every color and shade of the rainbow! They were baked nicely and smelled heavenly. Maybe just one wouldn't be so bad. Climbing down from the couch, he peered around the corner into the kitchen to make sure none of the older monsters were around. If he was caught then they would surely tell his mother and he'd be in so much trouble. But no one was there and he was clear to go. Grabbing one of the chairs, he pushed it over to the refrigerator and climbed on top. Now he had really gone too far. His mother didn't like when humans or monsters, little or big, put their feet in her chairs.

But Asriel stayed **DETERMINED** and reached for the cookie jar. His hands touched the cool glass and his tail wagged even harder in anticipation of his victory. He tried pulling the jar but it was far too heavy for him. Once it was clear of the refrigirator's edge, he could feel its weight and nearly topped over out of the chair.

Oh no!

He winced prepared to come in contact with the floor and hear the smash of the cookie jar but it didn't come. Opening one of his eyes, he could hear a familiar chuckle and sheepishly peeked over his shoulder towards the cookie jar which was floating in mid air covered in a blue aura. It was open and a familiar skeleton was twirling one of the cookies atop of his finger. He gave Asriel a knowing wink to which the little goatkid blushed a darker shade of red as he was lowered to the ground. He poked his fingers together and hunched over a bit feeling ashamed for what he had done. Not only had he disobeyed his mother but he also nearly broke her cookie jar.

A cookie floated in front of his face and his eyes widened as he looked up. Sans grinned a little and pushed the cookie forward coaxing him to take it. The little prince took it in his hands and smiled widely at the skeleton. But Sans wagged a bony finger before jutting his thumb over his shoulder. Asriel peeked only to see Frisk who was silently looking on with a patient smile. Had they told Sans what he was up to? Asriel's blush deepened and he shifted a bit in his embarrassment. Breaking the cookie in half, he went to his sibling and offered it to them.

 ***YOU ACCEPT THE COOKIE AND STARE AT IT FOR A MOMENT BEFORE HANDING IT BACK TO ASRIEL***

Asriel giggled when Frisk ruffled his hair and brought him along so that the pair could continue their afternoon watching cartoons. Sans shrugged his shoulders and pushed the chair back to where it was, holding the cookie jar in his hands. It was only when he heard someone clearing their throat that he felt a chill run down his spine.

 **Asgore, Undyne and the Cookie Jar**

There were many things that Asgore didn't allow Undyne to do as a child. Go to specific places, hang around certain groups of monsters, and especially eat sweets before dinner. Even when she grew to be a fully grown marine bipedal he still kept a watchful eye on her. It was quite some time before dinner would be prepared and Undyne had a hankering for some of the cookies that Toriel kept out of the childrens' reach. But seeing as she was an adult herself it wouldn't hurt to snag a few before returning to her anime binge out with Alphys.

It was only when she actually went to retrieve the sweet confections that she knew her plans was foiled. As soon as her hand was inside of the jar, a shadow loomed over her. One that she felt even when she was a little guppy. Undyne gulped and peeked over her shoulder noticing Asgore in all of his glory, arms folded across his chest and staring down at her with an accusing eye. The silence continued for a few moments and Undyne almost felt like tearing her hand out of the jar and running away quickly. It wasn't until Asgore sighed and spared a little smile did she continue, pulling out two cookies. Giving him one and holding the other for herself, she smiled.

Even though Asgore had been hard on her as a guppy she cherished the little moments when the two of them sat on his throne with a cup of tea and his failed attempt at cinnamon-butterscotch pie.

"Undyne," he called when she went to disappear down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Toriel."

Undyne chuckled and waved her hand over her shoulder. Regardless of what anyone else thought, Asgore would always be the sweetest thing to have ever existed.


	7. Wedding

**Till Death Do Us Part**

Asgore couldn't hold back the tears that seemed to flow endlessly down his cheeks. He sniffled once and then twice before rubbing his eyes with the handkerchief in his suit jacket. Undyne smiled a bit as she watched her adoptive father be reduced to tears in the matter of seconds. Even though it was a bit of an embarrassing sight for such a large man to be blubbering like a newborn babe, it was endearing. The day had finally come for Asgore to let Undyne go and he would have thought of no one better to send his little girl off to than Alphys. When the engagement had came about, everyone muttered sighs and bits of relief knowing that the couple would tie the knot eventually.

But the expression and the words of encouragement that Undyne wanted the most were from Asgore. Toriel was worried over her husband's lack of expression and his children sought to bring their father back from whatever state of mind he was in. It wasn't until his massive arms had wrapped around the reptile and fish woman that Undyne knew what his answer would have been. Asgore held her tighter than he had ever done in the past and smiled whole heartedly. Just like the king that he was, his demeanor seemed to brighten everyone else's and the celebration for their impending marriage soon began.

However now that she was seconds away from walking down the aisle, Undyne was getting cold feet. Her hands were clasped together and she kept muttering the same mantra that she would tell Papyrus. What was she doing? She was a member of the Royal Guard and thus should have been able to pull this off without a hitch. But there were so many things that could go wrong. So many outcomes and possibilities that she just wasn't entirely sure of. She mentally cursed them, no doubt, because of their effect on her ability to proudly make her way to the monster of her dreams. A soft knock came to the door and she whirled around quickly only to notice the former king ducking his head as he entered the room.

He held a bouquet of flowers in his hand and motioned to greet her only to notice the distress in her eye.

"…Undyne?" He asked in that soft tone of voice which would chase away the nightmares when she was a child.

No. She would not break down. Especially not in front of him. She was Undyne the Undying, she was fearless, she was courageous, she was – reduced to tears. Being held in Asgore's arms and having the back of her head petted as she rested her face against his soft mane of hair was comforting. All of the emotions that she had been feeling up to that point in time were piling up and then flowing out like the Waterfalls of the Underground.

"What am I doing here like this? Alphy and I getting married? What was I thinking, wh-"

Asgore chuckled softly to Undyne's dismay causing her to glare at the older monster. Noticing her discomfort at his sudden outburst, he coughed into his fist before setting the bouquet into a nearby vase.

"Undyne. I know you perhaps better than anyone else in the Underground ever could. I watched you crawl, teeter, totter, and run. I know you and I know that when you asked me for my blessing – you were sure of yourself. This little moment of worry will pass, my child. If there is anything that I do know it is that marriage is not a vow that you take lightly. It is something that binds two souls together and brings about something new. And nothing can break that bond, nothing except the moment when your soul ceases to exist and you turn to dust."

Undyne's gaze softened and she pulled out of Asgore's embrace. Holding him at arm's length, she noticed the longing and contempt in his eyes. Asgore was not dust. Asgore's soul had not broken. And no matter what anyone else thought or no matter what they believed, he still pined for his wife's love.

"...I'm ready."

The ceremony proceeded and tears were shed. Frisk was the flower child along with Asriel, the pair making quite a picture as they threw rose petals everywhere. Alphys was almost in tears as she recounted a familiar scene in one of the Anime that she had seen prior to the wedding; Zero no Tsukaima, if she was correct. Soon it came time for Undyne to release Asgore's arm and to take Alphys' hand. The pair looked at one another and Undyne could feel every moment leading up to that time flash across her mind's eye. Even if he was always there for her, she knew that she couldn't let go.

Asgore sensed her hesitancy and before Undyne could protest, he stepped away from her. She looked lost for a moment but the reaction was soon replaced with understanding. Taking Alphys' hand and stepping onto the altar, she looked into the eyes of the monster that she had grown to love. Asgore stood off to the side with his hands clasped behind his back and watching as the scene unfolded before his eyes. There were no more tears left to shed but the smile that he wore was filled with the pride of a father who knew that he had completed his duty.

Once it was time to toss the bouquet, Undyne held Alphys' hand and the pair shared a grin. It was tossed into the air and everyone was up in arms to grab it. But then it landed into a pair of hands that hadn't even noticed that they were held out. Everyone turned to look at the wooly king who stared in surprise at the flowers in his hand. His gaze turned to Toriel whose eyes were locked on him and for a moment everything stood still.

"Till death do us part," he muttered remembering those few words. "I will love you even after death do us part."

The commotion around them was enough to tune out his words but she had heard him. She had heard him and made her way to him. Once they were close enough, she pushed her nose against his own and smiled softly.

"Gorey…"

He shut his eyes and returned the gesture.

"Tori."

The two shifted a bit as to come closer but before you could see what happened next, Sans leapt in the way and grinned.

"Ah, ah, ah. Kids like you shouldn't see stuff like that. But let me give you a little hint. We may be having another wedding ceremony very soon."


	8. Come Home

**Come Home**

No one ever spoke on how Frisk was able to bring Asriel back from his **SOULess** state. Asgore and Toriel knew better than to ask fearing for the life of their child and upsetting their son. But there were some nights where Asriel would look into the dark void of their room across from him where he knew his sibling was sleeping. The person that saved him, that braved countless heartbreaks and agony, just so that they could have him by their side. Frisk had given him everything which Chara had taken away. There were times where he would catch Frisk staring in the mirror, mumbling things to themselves, having conversations with someone else. At the time he wasn't quite sure on who it was or even why but he soon began to realize. Chara was still there no matter how quiet or serene she tried to be and Chara was trying to make Frisk do what she wanted. But anytime that he brought up the occurences to Frisk, the brown-haired child would give him a patient smile and pat his head.

The comforting pat was enough to erase the worry that Asriel had but not entirely. He knew how convincing Chara can be. How conniving. He couldn't allow Frisk to fall into the same trap that he had before. But no matter what, Frisk didn't. He could sometimes see Chara's shadow, their SOUL, next to Frisk as if they were there whispering into their ear. Trying to coax them into whatever scheme that they were cooking up. Asriel's fur would stand on end as he watched Frisk continue to eat and smile at the other monsters despite the person muttering harmful words to them. How dare they? Frisk was a good person who had done everything that they could to ensure that the monsters could have this life and even now Chara was trying to ruin it.

 ***YOU ASK ASRIEL IF HE IS FEELING ALRIGHT***

Even now, when the two of you were preparing for bed – he was glaring. Frisk tilted their head to the side, the mop of brown hair, and passive expression were charming but all Asriel could see was red. Frisk had saved him from being Flowey for the rest of his life and he would save Frisk from Chara's influence.

"I really think that you should try talking to Mom or Dad about them," Asriel offered once again.

Frisk raised an eyebrow before looking towards the mirror. In their eyes, a person that looked remarkably like them reflected back with opened eyes and a wide smile. That person had been with them for most of their life but decided to become visible only during this period. That person caused Asriel, Toriel, Asgore, and all of the other monsters so much pain and sadness. That person was a catalyst for their adoptive parent's marriage to fail, that person nearly robbed them of a brother and a wholesome life. And that person…

Would never be in control.

"No matter how many times Chara returns and no matter how many times they try," Frisk spoke to Chara's surprise. "I won't do it. I won't reset this timeline."

Frisk turned to look at Asriel with a proud smile, toothbrush in hand.

"I want this ending. I want to be with you and our family. And besides…"

Looking to Chara who seemed alarmed at the rapid pace at which they began to fade.

"I'm in control."

Asriel's heart nearly swelled up in pride as Frisk finished brushing their teeth without missing a beat. He could no longer see the red that had been Chara. Only Frisk's soul. Their soul which was bonded to his own. He shuffled his feet somewhat feeling a bit giddy but also relieved. When a hand reached out and touched his own, he looked up and saw Frisk. Only Frisk. And Asriel was happy to be home.


	9. Love

**Love**

 ***YOU ASK ASGORE WHAT HE IS PLANNING FOR VALENTINES DAY***

The wind was blowing rather hard that day to the point where the caprine male's fur was constantly being blown into his eyes. The little brown haired human child perched on his shoulders once again moved the furs from his face before asking the question once again. Frisk insisted that they and Asriel accompany Asgore on his trip to the market believing that it would be a quest to receive a present for their mother. However, the only things that had been picked up so far were ingredients for pie and a few other items on the list that Toriel had given them. Asriel looked up to meet Frisk's eyes from his place in the basket of the shopping cart only to be met by a neutral expression and a shrug.

"Children, I know that you both are excited for this holiday but do not be alarmed."

Asriel's mouth opened before it shut once again. He didn't know exactly what to tell his father. Most of the other kids in their class were making cards or buying candies for their Valentines. Toriel had insisted that the children do an exchange on the holiday or the day thereafter considering Valentines Day was on a Sunday. Just the thought of giving his Valentine a gift sent shivers up Asriel's spine but he also couldn't imagine not receiving a gift. His parents' relationship was growing stronger and stronger by the day and he would hate such a small bout of miscommunication or 'insensitivity' damper their progress. Frisk seemed to share his sentiments and the two children tried to point out different little knick knacks and things that their mother would have liked.

But no matter how much they pestered and poked, Asgore would not budge. Frisk had to hand it to the boss monster that his **DETERMIANTION** was something that should not be trifled with. However Frisk invented **DETERMINATION** and would not be bested when it came to matters of the heart and SOUL. Once Asgore was distracted by a gardener who was showing their wares, Frisk slipped off and climbed down his back. Taking notice of their movement Asriel followed suit and the two children snuck off into the marketplace without the caprine male being any the wiser.

"We can't let Dad go home empty handed. Mom will set him on fire if she finds out that he didn't get her anything for Valentines Day."

 ***YOU COMFORT ASRIEL AND TELL HIM THAT EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY***

Asriel sighed and spared them a little smile. Frisk always knew the right things to say when everything seemed to go wrong. Though it was now a matter of finding what to get and how to sneak it back without Asgore noticing. Between the two of them and the allowances that they saved up, they had at least forty dollars combined. If they could just find something that could make their mom fall horns over heels for their dad then it would be worthwhile. Asriel and Frisk hurried from stall to stall examining the different tapestry, flowers, candies, and even toys. But they couldn't find anything that would have truly stuck out. It wasn't until the pair heard a clearing of the throat that they snapped out of their stupor only to notice a foreboding shadow cast over them.

Frisk was the first to peek back only to tap Asriel on the shoulder and gesture. There, poised in all their heroic greatness, was Undyne. Bundled from neck down in attire that resembled one of the Anime that they had been watching recently, she seemed ready to brave anything. Though the disgruntled expression that she wore along with the shiftiness in her one eye spoke otherwise.

"I'm not going to ask what you two are doing out here but I need your help."

Asriel and Frisk shared a glance before Asriel shrugged and the two leaned in to listen.

"Its almost Valentines Day, yeah, that little day where everyone starts doing goo-goo eyes and all? Well. Alphys is a little.. psyched for it and I don't know what to get her."

Frisk raised an eyebrow and gestured to Undyne's outfit. The bipedal marine glanced down before rubbing a hand against her forehead with a grumble.

"Yeah, yeah. I know she likes Anime but I want to get her something that's even more.. special."

If only their father shared the same sentiment. For about fifteen minutes, the small group brainstormed on what to get Alphys and how to have it. But nothing that the two children could bring up seemed to satisfy Undyne's requirements. Eventually the fishwoman groaned and laid her head in her hands taking a seat on a bench outside a nearby stall.

"This is hopeless."

 ***YOU PAT UNDYNE'S BACK AND TELL HER TO HAVE MORE DETERMINATION***

"I agree with Frisk," Asriel piped up. "I'm sure that no matter what you get Alphys, she'll love it."

Undyne seemed to perk up a bit at that and thanked them for their honesty. Though she seemed to be put off a bit a few minutes later, standing up and leaving the scene quickly. It only took Asriel and Frisk a moment to understand why when a familiar tune began to play that reminded Frisk of standing before a fearsome opponent. Peering over their shoulders, their father stood there with his arms folded across his chest. He shouldn't have looked as intimidating with the bags of groceries on his arms but considering that he was massive - it was hard not to take a gulp.

Toriel raised an eyebrow when her two children came in the door with their heads slightly bowed. Asgore was the last to enter and he spared her a little glance before turning his attention back to the children. Well, this was something that she didn't see everyday. The two made their way to climb the stair case and head to their room.

"Asriel. Frisk."

Both froze and Toriel felt a pang of hurt at the timid expressions that they wore. A part of her wanted to ask what happened, another wanted to chastise Asgore for sparking fear in her childrens' hearts, and the last wanted to see where this newfound show of dominance was going. Asgore sighed and rubbed the back of his head before placing the groceries down on a nearby table. He shut the door and then made his way across the hall to the staircase where the two children sat.

"Thank you."

Both children were engulfed in a warm hug which melted away their worries of being told off or punished by their father. It was much harder to get Toriel to simmer down but Asgore tried to be the warmer of the two. Once the children were settled down, he ushered them to the kitchen as to help him put up the groceries. The entire time Toriel just watched before returning to her book with a passive smile.

"I'm sorry for not telling you where we were going Dad."

 ***YOU APOLOGIZE FOR NOT BEING HONEST EITHER***

Asgore cursed himself for seeming too hard on the children. He wasn't one to put his foot down and they had only tried to help him. However, he couldn't help but worry about what could have happened with the children being on their own. Needless to say that he was glad Undyne left when she did though it may have been because she had been under the wrath of "King Fluffybuns" before. Regardless of what they had done or how it could have ended he was happy to have their love and support in trying to mend the relationship between himself and Toriel.

"The next time the two of you decide to wander off, please, tell me. You are my children and I would be devastated if anything were to happen to you."

Asriel nestled underneath the blankets as his father tucked him into his bed. He gave him one last look of apology only to receive a kiss to the forehead and a soft pat with a massive paw. Frisk was tucked in as well and kissed before being given a pat. Both children looked on to their father who went to the small book case in their room and pulled one of their favorite storybooks. Asriel could practically feel his initial shame melting away as his father sat down to read them a story which had been their favorite altogether. When Toriel came upstairs to see where her husband had gone, she found him sleeping propped up against Asriel's bed with Frisk curled up on his lap and the goatkid's face against the top of his head. She made sure to take a quick photo before going to angle everyone where they were meant to be.

She pried Asgore's arms from around Frisk and carried the child back to their bed. Afterwards making sure that Asriel was lying down properly and wiping some of the drool from his mouth. Lastly, she knelt down in front of her husband and reached out to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind his ear. Asgore grumbled in his sleep before letting out another deep rumbling snore. Toriel covered her mouth with one hand and resisted the urge to laugh. Instead, she placed her hands on his shoulders and spoke softly to him.

"Gorey," she called. "Gorey.."

He grumbled and his head titled to the side as if trying to wake up but still fighting it. She rolled her eyes and pressed her forehead to his own.

"Asgore," she tried again. "Come to me, my Fluffybuns."

Asgore's eyelids closed tighter before cracking open a bit. Slowly yet surely opening up to look at her blearily. He yawned, wide and loud, receiving an unimpressed glance from his wife. Smiling apologetically with sleep gracing his features, he allowed her to help him to his feet and leave the room quietly.

"So, what was that all about?"

Asgore blearily glanced back at his wife as he removed most of his winter garb and hung it up for the next day. Toriel was already in her night gown and snuggled underneath the blankets. After removing his trousers and replacing them with a pair of pajama pants, he slipped into bed next to her and brought her close to his chest.

"The children wanted to help me in picking a Valentines Day gift for you."

Toriel raised an eyebrow and leaned back as to look to his face. Asgore's eyes were closed and he had a dreamy smile on his face as if he was contemplating the joys of falling into a dream-filled state.

"And did you find one," Toriel asked.

The smile fell and he opened one eye as to look at her. Toriel had heard many things from the other human or monster teachers about Valentines Day. Their spouses showering them with gifts and presents that were more expensive than what she made monetary-wise. It wasn't as if she wanted the world from Asgore. He was the father of her children and a well-needed help around the house but she couldn't say that she wasn't curious.

"Well no," Asgore admitted. "Toriel. As much as I would like to shower you in presents and clothing and all of those things, I cannot. Valentines Day is a celebration that humans and monsters alike show that their significant other is important to them. If so then everyday is Valentines Day from me to you. Please do not misunderstand. I adore you more than I can put into words but it would be very difficult to bring groceries into our home or maintain our finances if I gave you what I would want to everyday. Let alone the children and their outings for when they behave properly and do not let me begin with the c-"

Toriel's muzzle pressed against Asgore's silencing him and a sharp red constant bloomed against the caprine's fur. He gulped as she stayed there for a moment and then pulled away. The expression in her eyes was one that was undescriable but it sparked so many emotiosn inside of his chest that he couldn't pinpoint which one should be expressed.

"T-Tori," he stammered.

"Happy Valentines' Day Gorey," she said.

"...But its Thursday."

In his half-asleep state, Asgore would never understand or remember the things that he said to her. Sweet or not. Everyday was Valentines Day for the two of them and no amount of trinkets or flashy goods could ever amount to love that has lasted well over a century.


End file.
